No Lie
by LMVIP27
Summary: Sabe, señorita- exclamo el expectro mientras la levantaba elegantemente en sus brazos- ahí afuera hay alguien que la ama demasiado, la ama tanto, que hizo esto a lo que llama "Bizarro y estúpido" por favor, no desperdicie el alma de esa persona en vano.-Reflexionó, tal ves ese demonio de ojos rojos no se equivocada, tal ves con su ayuda podria desmentir toda esta farsa. / CielxOC


-Dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-¿Quiere una verdad o una mentira?

El psicólogo se removió las gafas, un poco fastidiado.

-Ya lo sabes, Mariand, quiero la verdad.

-Se la he dicho, en cada una de nuestras citas, doctor, que usted esté comprado y quiera escuchar otra versión ese no es el bendito problema mío ni de mi hermano.

El doctor volvió a suspirar, a la muchacha le tembló el pecho, no sabía porque hoy amaneció tan enojada, tal vez era por el hecho de que se había cansado de tantas mentiras e injusticias.

-Sabes porque estas aquí… Mariand?

-Supuestamente estoy trastornada por un trauma psicológico, pero solo tratan de lavarme el cerebro para que no diga nada, créame, que de trastornada, no tengo nada.

-¿Trastornada por el intento abuso sexual hacia a ti, por tu hermano?

-Ya le dije, querido doctor, no fue el, el que trató de violarme fue el que le pago para que usted trate de lavarme el cerebro también- dijo con frialdad, sus ojos miel desbordaban rabia.

-Mariand… Entiende, fue tú-

Las ventanas empezaron a romperse, el señor se asusto un poco.

-¿¡Que parte no entiende viejo!?- Grito la muchacha, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, golpeando el escritorio- ¡Él me acosaba desde antes! Gano la confianza de mi hermano al punto de ser su mejor amigo ¡Solo para poder tocarme!- jalo con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de la camisa del doctor acercándolo, como si eso lo hiciera entender- ¡El entro a mitad de la noche a mi cuarto mientras todos estaban en la fiesta! ¡El me manoseó! ¡El… El intentó….! – Le grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía cerca de su cara, no lo soltaría, si pudiera, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El doctor asustado toco el botón bajo el escritorio, una ventana cayó en añicos.

-S-seguridad.

-¡¿Es que el dinero lo es todo?! ¡¿Dónde queda la justicia?! ¡Usted muy bien sabe que todo esto es una vil mentira! Solo porque tiene poder y fajos de billetes, mi hermano esta en cárcel y yo aquí en un maldito manicomio, que con electrocuciones, y con sus malditas platicas creen que podrán lavarme cerebro y decir que fue mi hermano. ¿No es usted alguien con un doctorado? ¡¿No es su profesión ayudar a la gente!?

La muchacha sintió como la tiraban y la despegaban del doctor a la fuerza, el señor la veía algo aturdido.

-Ojalá usted y todos ustedes se pudran en lo mas profundo del infierno por mantener una mentira tan cruel cómo esta- rabio la muchacha mientras la sacaban del pequeño consultorio, dejando a un aturdido doctor pensante.

La aventaron como siempre a su cuarto, lo mas seguro es que sigue la "electro-terapia".

-Vamos mocosa, abre la boca.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me droguen y que "no me de cuenta de nada"?

Los enfermeros la miraron mal, uno la tomo por la espalda, y con la otra mano le abría la boca, trataron de meterle las pastillas, pero ella se las escupió contra la cara.

"_Mátalos."_

Dijo una voz en su interior, no, su mente no era. Entro en pánico. Era una voz gruesa, gutural, y muy perversa, pero al mismo tiempo sensual y aterciopelada, hipnotizante. Su cuerpo se paralizo.

-¡Tu mocosa miserable!- grito el enfermero, levanto su mano en señal que iba a golpearla.

"_Mátalos y huye. Escapa_."

Se escucho el sonido de una cachetada, ella se golpeo contra el suelo.

"_Tienes dones, úsalos mi pequeña."_

Levanto su cabeza, con una mueca de dolor, vio como se acercaba el mismo enfermero, con la misma intención de golpearla.

-N-ni…. se te ocurra.

-¿Crees que puedes hablarme tan informal, mocosa? Te daré una lección para que aprendas.

-No me toques- susurró en voz baja

"_Mátalos_."

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- hablo burlonamente el enfermero mientras la agarraba por el brazo.

-¡Que no me toques!

El hombre término afuera del cuarto, estrellado en lo más alto de la pared, cayó al suelo inconsciente, la ventana se rompió, el otro enfermero estaba asustado.

"_¡Huye! ¡Corre! ¿Qué esperas?_"

-¡Detente!

No había vuelta atrás, salió corriendo a cualquier dirección, necesitaba encontrar una ventana, total estaba en el primer piso y lo mas seguro es que ya estaban llamando a seguridad.

Mentalmente rompió la ventana, corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía hacia la zona boscosa.

"_Dime, mi niña, ¿Crees en Dios?"_

"¿_Eso que mas da?" _Respondió temerosa por primera vez a esa voz en su mente, sigo corriendo entre los arboles.

-¡Tras ella!

Los pies le dolían, corría como jamás lo había hecho, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las rejas hacia la calle.

Y cayó.

Se maldecía cuan estúpida llegaba a ser, un pie lastimado, y algo encajado en el abdomen, doble jugada.

Se levanto, pero dio dos pasos, y cayo rendida en el agotamiento, bocarriba, esperando la hora de su captura.

Sintió como algo negro la rodeaba, algo que le daba paz, y al mismo tiempo angustia, ojos rojos la miraban, mientas algo danzaba con sensualidad frente a ella, como una nube.

"_Yo puedo ayudarte_"

_-¿Como?_

"_Un contrato."_

_-¿Un contrato? ¿Qué eres?_

Se escucharon risas guturales, todas con burla.

"_Yo, mi niña, soy una de las peores cosas del infierno."_

Se quedó callada, un poco perturbada.

"_Yo soy un demonio_."

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una calma exquisita.

"_Y bien, pequeña, ¿Qué quieres hacer?"_

_-Un contrato. Pero, ¿Qué me darás tú? ¿Qué te daré yo?_

"_No te impacientes, a eso voy, yo te daré todo. Morada, protección, apoyo, amor, lujuria, lo que quieras. ¿Qué deseas?"_

_-Quiero venganza._

El espectro rio a carcajadas, eso ya lo había escuchado por otro lado.

"_Yo puedo dártela."_

_-Eso es perfecto._

"_Entonces, mi niña, ¿Aceptas el contrato?"_

_-Yo debo darte algo a cambio, ¿No? De eso se tratan los contratos._

El ser soltó otra pequeña carcajada, ese trabajo si que había sido uno de los más raros que ha tenido.

"_Digamos que trabajare para ti de forma gratuita, tu deuda ha sido saldada por alguien más."_

_-No entiendo._

"_Alguien me ha enviado a cuidarte por siempre, es por eso que estoy aquí, alguien me dio lo que tu debías darme."_

_-¿Y que se supone que debía darte? _

Tal vez lo imaginó, tal vez no, el ambiente no era muy cuerdo, pero juró ver como una sonrisa se esparcía entre ese humo que danzaba sobre ella.

_-Tu alma._

Su corazón se aceleró, su estomago se hizo pequeño mientras escuchaba las risas encantadoras que soltaba el ser maligno, estaba tan asustada que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de quien podía haber hecho semejante locura ¿Vender su alma, por alguien como ella?

_-No acepto. Puedes irte, demonio._

"_Tristemente, no es algo que tu puedas decidir, mi pequeña, es algo que ya esta hecho, y no lo dejaré nunca."_

_-No dejaré que nadie muera por mí, es algo bizarro, y muy estúpido._

-Bizarro dice usted, ¿cierto?

La voz aterciopelada se escuchaba más real que nunca, los pasos se escucharon, y como alguien se acercaba a ella, solo levanto la cabeza cansina, lo observó detalladamente.

Alto, demasiado alto, con piel muy blanca y al parecer tersa, unos ojos grandes color escarlata cubiertos por largas pestañas negras, su cabello negro intenso estilizado, llevaba esa sonrisa encantadora que hace rato había visto, sin duda esa belleza extrema en su cara hacia que nadie pensara que fuera un espectro tan maligno como lo era en verdad. Llevaba un traje negro enfundado en su cuerpo, muy bien arreglado, y sus manos enguantadas.

Se acercó demasiado a ella, inclinándose su lado, la joven siguió observando el cielo por un rato, hasta que digno a figar sus ojos con los de él, miel verdoso contra escarlata.

-¿E… eres tu? ¿Demonio?

Aquel muchacho de alta belleza sonrió con suspicacia.

-Oh señorita, preferiría que en mi forma humana, me llamara Sebastian.

Sonrió cansinamente, se sentía pesada y con sueño, tal vez la pérdida de sangre, le estaba haciendo efecto por fin, con aquella sonrisa pensaba quien era el estúpido que se había arriesgado así por ella.

-C-creí haber dicho que…- suspiro de forma ahogada, sintió un fuerte mareo – te fueras.

El de ojos rojos suspiro, sin más levanto a la muchacha, ella en un intento sumamente fallido, trataba de zafarse.

-Sabe, señorita, allí afuera hay alguien que la ama demasiado, la ama tanto, que hizo esto a lo que llama "Bizarro y estúpido" por favor, no desperdicie el alma de esa persona en vano.

Detuvo sus movimientos, reflexionó sobre lo que había dicho aquella "persona" si podía llamarlo así¸ detuvo cansada, tenía razón, al menos, le agradecería a esa persona tan preciado favor, solo recostó la cabeza contra el pecho del alto muchacho, este solo sonrió.

-¡Ahí esta!

El demonio solo sintió como el cuerpo de su nueva ama se perturbaba, la reacomodo de forma en que ella cruzara sus brazos por el cuello y escondiera la cabeza en su hombro.

-Muy bien, señorita, ¿que le parece si empezamos ya con su venganza?- aclaró entre murmuros de forma burlona, lo decía mientras se quitaba los guantes de forma elegante con sus dientes, enseñando sus uñas extrañas color negro.

La muchacha de mirada verdosa asintió quedamente, el muchacho sonrió de forma algo sádica.

-¡Perfecto! Pero antes hay una regla que debe seguir sin quebrarla, si no, saldrá perdiendo- hizo una pequeña pausa- en el momento en que yo comience a contar desde 1 hasta el 10, usted no podrá abrir los ojos, hasta que yo se lo indique, ¿de acuerdo?

-Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo rápido- le contesto ya cansada.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio y de forma rápida, llegando ala entrada trasera de la institución, el primer obstáculo apareció.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deténganse!

El de ojos rojos sonrió de una forma oscura.

-¿Madame?

-¿Mmm?

-Uno.

No necesitó acatar la orden, al momento en que escucho el grito de muerte de aquellos hombres, callo inconsciente.


End file.
